First Time Catch
by Kendalls LogieBear
Summary: Au-ish. Logan and Kendalls parents walk in on their sons losing their virginity to each other.


Kendall couldn't help the little whimpers that fell from his lips as his boyfriend since like birth, moved slowly and shaky inside of him. Kendall was fourteen and Logan had just turned fifteen the week before, and the farthest they had ever gone with each other (because neither of them had never even thought of being with anyone else) were some open mouth kissing. It was a little odd, not awkward, nothing was ever awkward with Logan, just odd because there had been no build up to it. No hands down the pants, not mouths over each other's junks, no groping.

It was just as simple as Kendall and Logan sitting on Logan's mothers expensive tan coach, about a foot away from each other, watching The Kardashians , a show Kendall tolerated because Logan enjoyed the drama, and Logan had simply looked over at him randomly and said,

"I wanna make love to you, come upstairs with me?"

Just like that. _Making Love,_ a term nobody their age had probably ever used when speaking about sex with their partner, younger or older. It was worded so strangely, sounded so weird that it took Kendall a moment to answer his slightly older love by a month and a few weeks.

"Sure."

_Sure, _he had said, like he was agreeing on ordering a pizza, he couldn't help but blush at how ridiculous he probably sounded, who the hell said sure to someone who just said they wanted to make love to you. But Logan didn't notice; because he was too busy hiding his own embarrassment from sounding so blunt.

Logan got up, ran a hand threw his long brown hair, and offered Kendall his hand.

That had been about ten minutes ago.

And now they were both in Logan's bed, sheets wrapped up around their bodies, the slightly older boy trying to figure out what the hell to do, and how to do it so it was comfortable for them both, but also so it lasted more than like three seconds, because hey he was losing his virginity too even if he was the top, and the only thing he had ever had around his most sensitive area was his own thin right hand. And Kendall felt amazing, so warm and wet, and tight. He whimpered as he jerked up, they both gasped, Logan falling so his palms were on either side of Kendall's head, and Kendall's legs clenching around Logan's neck and shoulders.

"Logan," Kendall cried. Don't judge him alright, he's losing his virginity for god's sakes and what would make an experienced person smile in pleasure makes him scream like he's a wooden door being rammed by a log, which in a way he kind of is.

"Baby," Logan whimpered back.

Logan figures he doesn't have to move to quick, they have tones of time before the dinner tonight with his and Kendall's parents which is happening at the house, so he slowly sits up on his knees, and squeeze some more lotion on Kendall's stretched whole, pulls himself out half way, slicks himself up, and goes gently back in.

Just at these movements Kendall is clawing at the sheet around him and whimpering "Oh god," Logan takes a deep, shaky breath of his own and slowly puts his hands back on either of Kendall sides, palms on mattress, he hasn't exactly figured out how to hold himself up in a more sexy position, like gripping Kendall's sides and balancing his weight or whatever, he figures that takes too much concentration and since he'll be concentrating on not coming to soon he figures they can do that later. He's also considered sitting up on his knees and picking up Kendall's lower half, he saw that in a porn once with his friends Carlos and James, but then came to the conclusion that might hurt Kendall, it being his first time, and also he wanted it to be romantic, and screwing him like some street walker really wasn't romantic enough for the losing of their virginities, but yet again, they can do that later one day when there really horny, just like Logan plans on bending Kendall over his mother's spotless kitchen counter and making him cry like a little bitch one day when he's pissed off.

He slowly starts peppering kisses on Kendall's collar bone, and then maybe even more slowly starts to gently rock his hips back and forth, taking shaky deep breaths and gasping lightly so he doesn't scream like he wants to. Kendall's gasping and whimpering pathetically below him, and then Logan brushes _that place _and Kendall screams, whole body jerking, his nails digging into Logan's shoulders suddenly and scaring the frigging crap out of him.

Logan angles his hip in what he thought was the general area of Kendall's prostate and trusted shallowly, Kendall's making these little high pitched feminine 'ah ah' noises that make Logan whimper, Logan's body trembling so hard he jerks a little too hard accidentally and slams into it.

"Oh god Logan, just fuck me already," Kendall pleads. Logan smirks, a smirk that Kendall would receive for the next fifty years or so whenever Logan is on top of him and he starts getting whiny and submissive. He's smirking on the outside, but on the inside he's terrified and he doesn't really know what to do. So he just starts pulling out and shoving in hard, this seems to be the right thing to do, judging by Kendall's flustered face and the pre cum running down Kendall's dick, over his balls and down to where Logan's member meets his puckered hole.

The feeling of Kendall's liquids then running down _his _dick, then over his balls and onto his sheets makes him lose it, and soon he's finding his own way through the horrible maze of losing his precious V.

Kendall seems completely beside himself, his eyes are clenched closed and he's clawing at anything solid, and he's screaming and moaning, and Logan isn't any better, because even though he's the top he's shaking from head to toe and crying like a bitch, like someone's behind him and fucking him in the ass too. Like literally sobbing, tears falling down his face and begging for something only he can deliver.

And that's when-

Logan's mother decides to walk into Logan's room, back from grocery shopping way to early with the other parents, wondering if Logan and Kendall want broccoli or a cucumber salad with dinner that night.

For a brief second she's frozen in shock and has a full view of the horrific sight that no parent ever EVER wants to see.

Logan is a remotely clean kid, so the only thing on the floor besides the furniture is his and Kendall's clothes, scattered all over the worn burgundy carpet. The bed is right against the wall on the side right across from the door, so she sees them from head to foot for the brief second before they turn and see her. Their so young, barely finished puberty, nowhere near finished growing, and there both so very thin and almost bony, bodies undefined and non-muscular just stretched skin and bones and lightest of meat even though they both eat like pigs. Pale almost pasty skin and shaggy brown and blonde hair all mixed but somehow separate. There wrapped up in a collection of Logan's cream sheets and burgundy blankets from about waist to mid thighs but she can see there flushed faces and sweaty bodies, and cum smeared sheets, can see Kendall's legs around her sons shoulders, can see the hard work of her sons hips and the tears of pleasure falling from their love struck eyes.

Logan turns then and screams, "OH MY GOD MOM WHAT THE HELL?!"

"OH MY GOD!" She screams too, since Oh My God, was the go to thing the Mitchells said whenever they entered a surprising, horrifying or humiliating moment, which this so happens to be all three.

The other three adults come running at the screams, Kendall's mother in worry, and the fathers to see what's so surprising and probably very entertaining. They were not disappointed, by the time they get to Logan's room the two teens still haven't quite gotten themselves unwrapped from each other, Logan's getting off and their both sitting up, backs against the walls, each with a bundle of sheets in their hands to cover their entire bodies.

"Um...Hi?" Kendall said, flushing red.

All four adults raised their eyebrows at the teens; the two lovers swallowed and looked at each other.

"Um…It's not what it looks like?"

"Logan was just teaching me yoga?"

"Kendall had a rash he needed me to put ointment on?"

"I needed my butt unclogged?"

"I took a Viagra as a joke and it lasted more than four hours so Kendall was helping me call an ambulance….under the covers?"

"I felt like I was gonna puke so Logan was helping me put my head in-between my legs?"

"I fell out of the shower and Kendall was helping me into bed?"

"The heater went off so we were keeping each other warm with body heat?"

The two broke off and looked at each other.

"We wanted to practice future sexual positions to try when were married?" Kendall said. "And only when we were married?"

"Yes that, that's the one." Logan agreed. "Uh…I mean…that's exactly what happened…yup."

Kendall's mother groaned and rubbed at her temples. She then turned to her husband and slapped his chest.

"I told you who should have set them down on Logan's birthday to talk about safe sex!" The teens on the bed groaned in horror at the very words.

"It was his birthday; I didn't think he wanted to be embarrassed on his birthday." Kendall's dad said, trying to hide his amusement at the situation at hand. His wife glared at him. "Me and John were gonna do it on Kendall's birthday," Kendall's father assured his wife, and nodded to his good friend.

They four adults looked back at the teens, who had taken the liberty to lay into bed together and pull the covers over their faces.

"Did you two even use a condom?" Logan's mother asked.

"Didn't have it," Kendall said.

"Didn't need it either." Logan added.

"We did use lube though," Kendall said as if it was a great accomplishment.

"Lotion, actually. Didn't have lube." Logan laughed.

"Hey! I know what I want for my birthday!" Kendall sang.

"A swift kick in the ass?" Kendall's dad asked.

"No. Lube. Strawberry edible kind if you're taking specifics. That way when Logan's eating me ou-"

"Stop stop it now!" Logan dad begged.

"-t he won't have to gag on that nasty crap or worry about getting poisoned."

"It'll be like lunch and sex at the same time!" Logan said excitedly.

"LOGAN PHILIP MITCHELL!" His mother nearly screeched.

"What? You've always want me to eat my fruit!"

**Hope you all liked it.**

**Lots of Love,**

**Sarah**


End file.
